fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Eren
Drake is a deeply troubled young man with a terrible past. He is a very strong mage and escapee from a laboratory guild as he search for peace. And quiet. He is widely known as Lonely Drake for he is best at fighting along with a arm with power and impact of a dragon. He is extremely on edge and won't hesitate to attack if provoked and he is always on the run. Appearance Drake is a young man with yellow eyes, lavender hair, and tan skin. He wears a grey jacket with black pants, grey boots and black gloves. He always have a sorrowful look. Personality Drake has a huge attitude problem and perfers to be alone. He hates working with others, that is due to the trust issues he is battling within himself. The dark guilds he has been in like Night Blood Guild( 13) and Black Viper Guild (Age 15), has taught him to take care of himself and don't depend on others. After being a test subject in Red Fate Guild , he barely escape and he went into hiding. 2 ( Age 17) years later, he was wondering around the world looking for a friend to trust. Magic and Abilities Combat Capabilities Special Abilities ' Draconian's Extremity '(厳格なの四肢 Genkakuna no shishi) a weapon to fight dragons in a shape of an arm. This allows him to use Strengthening Magic and Impact Magic . This weapon can change into many form to suit the user's needs. * Draconian's Sight '(厳しいのサイト ''Kibishī no saito) this is the second gift that comes with Draconian's Extremity. This allows him to use Slowing Magic and can read attack patterns. * ''' Draconian's Fang (厳格なの牙 Genkakuna no kiba)- Drake grabs his Draconian's Extremity as take the arm off for it to mutate and change into a dragon sword with the size of a broad sword. Possess Laser Magic and Light Magic . It has the special ability to cut the scales of dragons. * Draconian's Rage(厳格なのレイジ Genkakuna no reiji)- Drake's rage form. This form mutates parts of his body to match that of dragons. He loses him mind and adopts one of a Draconic being. He gains Counter Magic, Barrier Magic, and Impact Magic. * Dragon Fist(ドラゴン拳 Doragonken)- Drake punches the foes with the impact of a dragon. This can damaged dragons, but not kill them. This can be fatal for normal foes. Clone Magic(クローンマジック Kurōnmajikku) Drake can create clones out of magic to assist him in battle. * Combat Clones(戦闘クローン Sentō kurōn) these clones helps Drake in combat and to increase teamwork. Ice Magic( アイスマジック Aisumajikku) by using his magical power and his Eternano in sub-zero or cold like temperature, Drake can manipulate Ice. * Ice Edge(氷縁 Hyōen) Drake make two swords out of ice and he slices the opponent. * Ice Shield(アイスシールド Aisushīrudo) Drake creates an ice shield that protects them from harm. * Ice Wall ( アイスウォール Aisuu~ōru)- Drake creates a wall of ice to stop long and close range attacks. Healing Magic(ヒーリングマジック Hīringumajikku)' Drake can use this magic to heal himself or others. He usually uses it to heal people he fights as he is really a pacifist. High Speed(高速 Kōsoku)- Drake is a very fast and agile man. His High Speed Magic makes him even faster and deadlier in combat - Drake possess high levels of strength and power. His left arm, which the Draconian's Extremity, has bee shown to take down people much bigger then himself. Enhance Speed- Drake has been shown through his speed training at Black Viper Guild, he is a very quick and fast individual. Enhance Agility- Drake was being constantly tested by his reaction time to surprise attacks. This means that Drake has obtained higher speed time to dodge some attacks. Enhance Stamina- Drake has been shown to last to 5 hours in a fight and 3 hours in training. Average Durability- Despite his enhancements, Drake can be damaged like a normal human. He relies on his power to end his battles. ' Intermediate Level Fighter'- Drake has been in 3 different guilds in his entire childhood. He have been trained to fight other creatures at Red Fate Guild , and he learned assassination techniques and martial arts moves. Without the use of magic, he is a pretty capable fighter in combat. Incredible Magical Power- The Night Blood Guild was the guild that Drake was trained in the art of magic. He also awaken a great portion of his magical power in the guild and people said that his MP ( Magical Power) is like that of a destroyer. Combos Chains Weapons Weapon Style Practitioner Voltage - this is the weapon he use to dish out massive damage. This weapon is capable of paralyzing his opponents. It has Lightning Magic and it is a greatsword. Ignition -this weapon is used for close combat. He uses this for light battle purposes. This weapon has Explosion Magic and Fire Magic. Hailstone- this weapon in Drake's possession is used for long distance purposes. It is a that can freeze his opponents. It is an Ice Magic weapon. Exploding Blade- This focuses on strike and guarding against explosions. Beginner= Burst Bomb |-| Advanced= Bomb Blade |-| Master= Atomic Slash |-| Blazing Blade- This style focuses on striking. The user imbued the with fire magic to leave burning cuts upon contact. Beginner= Fire Slash |-| Advanced= Blaze Wing |-| Master= Scorching Wave |-| Shocker Cleaver- This style focuses on Striking and Defense. The user focuses lightning magic into the Beginner = Spark Splitter |-| Advanced= Electric Clash |-| Master= Static Hunterr |-| Artic Archer- This style focuses on Archery. The user imbued the bow with ice magic to sharpen and increase the piercing power of the arrows. Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Fighting Style Move List Draconian Morpher(Bluemage1992)- a fighting style that revolves around Draconian's Extremity. He can switch his form to create easy to complex attacks. Freezing Fist- A Fighting Style that revolves around Ice Magic. It is used to numb parts of the opponent's body. Army Fist- '' A Fighting Style that focuses on outnumbering the opponent and then begins barrages and chained attacks.'' Guilds Red Fates Guild= been there been there when he was 5 yrs old. 6 years of experimenting ( now 11 yrs old during this time.) Given power enhancement. |-| Night Blood Guild= been in this guild for 2 years ( 13 yrs old in this time period.) Taught and learned Magic. Also Magic enchantment weapons. |-| Black Viper Guild= been in this guild for 2 years ( 15 yrs old in this time period.) Learning hand to hand combat, martial arts and assassination skills. |-| Relationship Past lovers= he can't remember due to the memory wipe. |-| Current Lovers= none. |-| Future Lovers= |-| Friends= none. |-| Rivals= |-| Family= Luther Eren ( Father/ Deceased) Anna Eren( mother/ Deceased) |-| Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Overview Drake was 5 years old when his mother and father were attacked by by Red Fate mages. He was eating his dinner with his parents when they were mercilessly killed in front of him. Sebastian Savage took young drake into Red Fate Guild for cruel experimentations. They put a Mind Possession Magic gadget into his brain to make him a mindless puppet. Their experimentation has given him enhance abilities. He has been sent on missions dealing with attack other places in the world and caused chaos. This happened to him all the time for 6 years. At the age of 11, he was implanted the Draconian's Extremity on his left arm and Draconian's Extremity on his right eye as this boosted his powers even more. Then in the 6 month, the device in his head begins to malfunction; causing Drake to get his sense of self back and he smashed a hole in the guild and ran away far from the guild. However the miracle was a deception in disguise. Sebastian made device malfunction to see what he can do outside the guild and reactivate it to control him again. This is allow a dark mage from Night Blood Guild to knock him out and takes him away, causing Sebastian to curse in anger. 2 years later, at the age of 13, Drake was taken into the Night Blood Guild; a dark guild that acts like mages of the medieval times as they only cast spells upon spells. The guild master Dark, seen untapped magical potential in drake and decides to train him in the art of magic. Quotes Trivia Star Sign=Scorpio |-| Name Meaning= Drake means Male Duck or Dragon. Eren means Saint, Holy person. |-|